Axel and Demyx's Day Off
by Spookie-chan
Summary: What happens when Axel and Demyx decide to go to Atlantica? Let the concert begin! AkuDemy
1. The Perfect Destination

**Chapter one: The Perfect Destination**

Demyx was wandering the castle thinking of what to do. Him and Axel had just come back from a difficult mission and both were worn out. He was thinking that since Roxas was gone to cheer him up by going some ware fun. Right now the redhead was moping in his room. Being smart enough not to disturb the Flurry, he wandered around gathering ideas from fellow member of the Organization. The blonde soon came across Marluxia, who seemed to be in a very good mood. He went over to him and asked, like he did all the others, what his favorite place to go was. "Why it would be Atlantica though we're not allowed to go there according to Xemnas. Oh the water is crystal clear and the variety of fish and corals are simply amazing! I love to swim around! It's breathtaking!" the pink-headed nobody explained. "A-Atlantica? I've never heard of that world before…" Demyx replied and Marluxia went into shock. "You never been there? Oh you _have_ to go! I'd suggest going there at night though so you don't get caught." He replied then Demyx took off for the library to learn more about this new world.

"Pretty much the whole world is made up of vast oceans." Demyx said looking through some books. "Oceans…" he repeated to himself. He knew that water and Axel did not go well together. _Would he come if I asked him? _He thought looking through some more books. "Okay I know love when I see it." Xigbar looked over his shoulder making the younger nobody jump. Demyx's face turned bright red "Wh-what?!!" the flustered blonde asked his face turning redder by the minute. Yes he knew that it was true but how did _he_ know? "Yes you're definitely in love with Axel, or else why would you go through all this trouble to find the perfect place for you and him to go?" he said teasing the younger nobody. Done taunting Demyx, Xigbar left the library with his newfound news. It was true that Demyx did have a crush on the redhead but he was afraid that if he told Axel his feelings that he'd reject them all together because of his feelings for Roxas. Ever since he left the Organization, Axel had been acting strange every time Demyx, or anyone else, mention his name, but other than that they had become the best of friends. Today, on the other hand, Axel had shut himself up in his room right after they got back from their long mission. Demyx thought it was because of the mission that he wanted no one to bother him. On the mission both Axel and Demyx were asked to retrieve a special item from Twilight Town. The reason it took them so long to finish their task was that Axel had gotten all angry and upset because it reminded him so much of Roxas. Demyx just made it worse by trying to help the flurry. Now he just felt bad about not being able to help Axel when he needed it most. That is why he wanted to get Axel out of this depressing castle and have some fun!

"Dem? Wake up!" the blonde was woken up by none other than Axel. It just so happened that Demyx had fallen asleep while reading. "You almost slept pass dinner, but I didn't want you to starve so I brought you something to eat." The redhead explained and set a plate in front of him. Axel sat in the chair next to him while he started devouring his food. "Thanks…Axel…" the blonde managed to get out while eating his food. When he was done he looked over at the redhead "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to help you when you were upset on the mission." He said breaking the silence. "No it's my fault I shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did." Axel replied avoiding his blue eyes. Lost in their own thoughts both of them were quiet until Demyx broke the silence "Hey Axel, I know you don't like water all that much, but could you come to Atlantica with me?" The redhead stared at him and thought about it for a few seconds. When his eyes met Demyx's blue eye's he couldn't refuse the offer. Those blue eyes longed for the ocean. He knew Demyx long enough to realize that. He often wondered it the blonde lived by the ocean in his past life. "Sure I'll go with you. I can't have you running off by yourself you might get hurt." The redhead smiled at him and the blonde's eyes lit up. "Really? You will?" he said jumping out of his seat. "Marluxia said we would have to leave at night so we don't get caught…" Axel got up and ruffled the blonde's hair. "Meet me in front of my room at 11 o' clock sharp. Don't for get your swim trunks." And with that the two of them returned to their rooms to prepare for the trip.

* * *

Hello! This is my first fanfic so please be nice with the reviews. Alas this chapter was rather short. I plan on making the second longer and have a bit more romance with Demy and Axel. As you can see I love this couple!

-Spookie-chan


	2. Midnight Surprises

Thanks for all who reviewed and sorry for the delay. Procrastination can be dangerous. ;;

* * *

Chapter 2: Midnight Surprises

Demyx knocked on Axel's door for the tenth time this making the redhead very annoyed while he was hurrying to get ready. "Damn it Demyx I told you I'm almost done! Be patient, got it memorized?" Axel said yelling at the closed door. Demyx, on the other hand, was more than just impatient he was afraid of the dark and the castle hallways were unnaturally dark and creepy at night. "A-are y-you sure Axel?" Demyx asked looking over his shoulder every few minutes. A few short minutes later Axel opened the door and came out of his room shutting off the light and closing the door behind him. "Do you have you're bathing suit on under your coat Demyx?" the redhead asked making a flame appear in his hand to guide their way down the dark corridors. Demyx nodded and walked close to Axel as both of them started down the hallway. "Man the castle looks nothing like it dose during the day. It is like we are in a whole other castle." Axel said to pass the time. Demyx nodded yet again walked even closer to Axel. To his surprise Axel was very comforting in this creepy dark hallway. Neither of them spoke for a long time. Every once and a while Demyx would hear something and look behind him to see if anyone was there, but he found nothing. Suddenly Axel stopped and put out his light. "AX-!!!" Demyx was about to scream out, but Axel but his hand over his mouth. "Be quiet and stay here!" he whispered into the frightened musicians ear. Then Demyx heard footsteps walking away from him "Axel don't…leave…me…" but Axel was gone. Demyx just stood there like he was told wide-eyed and shaking like a leaf. He summoned his sitar hoping that would calm him down a bit, but that plan failed. He held it closely to his body being on his guard if anything were to attack him. A hand gripped onto his shoulder tightly. Ready to let out a scream another hand was placed on his mouth. "Its just me don't freak out. I just went to go check something out." Axel said letting go of him and summoning some fire to light their way. Demyx was shivering violently now and still in shock. "Are you cold or something? I didn't think I scared to that badly." Axel said while putting his hand on his shoulder for comfort. _'He cares that I'm scared? I didn't know Axel could be so nice…_' Demyx blushed in the darkness. He didn't realize this until Axel leaned in closer for a better look. "Dem, are you feeling alright?" Axel asked looking into Demyx's bright blue eyes. Demyx blushing even redder in the face he looked into Axel's bright green eyes. "Axel?" the musician asked without thinking. "Yes? What is it?" he replied his face inches away from Demyx's. "Uh….we better continue walking or we'll never get to Atlantica before the others wake up." He said and Axel nodded in agreement. Demyx's sitar disappeared and he continued to walk next to Axel down the dark hallway. He started to feel much safer with Axel right here with him. Maybe he was starting to feel something for Axel? Demyx lost in thought ran into Axel's back. "Ow I'm sorry Axel I wasn't paying attention." He said apologetically. "Huh? Oh its fine." Axel replied and put his hand out in front of him to summon a portal of dark energy. "You ready Demyx?" he asked turning to Demyx. "I am ready for anything!! Lets go!" Demyx replied back to his cheerful and perky self. Axel laughed "Now that's the Demyx I know." Then the two of them walked into the portal. As the portal closed, Saïx appeared "Now where are those two trouble makers off to?" he said frowning "I better report this to Superior." And he disappeared into a portal himself.

"Demyx wake up! Damn birds go away!" Demyx opened his eyes to find himself being held up by none other than Axel and water surrounding them. "Axel…" his voice trailed off when he saw two seagulls on top of Axel's head. "Oh your finally awake! Thank god now I can let you go!" he lets go of Demyx and summons his chakrams. "YOU WANT SOME FRIED BIRD?" he yelled and throws one on his chakrams at the bird. Getting a little freaked out by his companion he scoots away from him. The two were in shallow crystal clear water and the first thing Demyx noticed was his fin. "I-I'm a…a…merman?!" he squeaked and Axel looked back at him. "Yeah I have one too." He said pointing out his bright red fin with black at the tips. Demyx examined his own fin, which was as blue as the sea itself. "Wow…" he said speechless then looked over at Axel who moved closer over to him now staring at him. Demyx blushed at the sight of him topless. He never actually saw Axel without a shirt on so he was surprised to see how muscular he was. Of course everyone in the Organization worked out and stayed fit but Axel was both muscular and skinny. "Are you sure you're not sick? You face is a pinkish color." He asked staring at Demyx. "No, no I'm fine! Now ware to now? I doubt we're going to stay in this shallow water forever." He said staring right back at Axel. He rolled his eyes and the two of them swam out into deeper water.

* * *

i don't own Kingdom Hearts ; 


End file.
